Missing
by Maidenstear
Summary: She's gone, and she'll never come back... songifc Told from Yuki and Kyo's point of view mostly.


Aneko: -Sigh- This one has not been getting very many reviews lately-Sob-

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, although I wish I did…nor do I own the song Missing, by Evanescence(did I spell that right?)

**

* * *

**

Missing

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_**But I won't be home again.**_

Tohru Honda flicked on the lights to her new apartment, smiling as the sight greeted her.

"It was so kind of Sohma-kun's family to buy this apartment for me! I'm so happy- though I barely knew him…:

_**Maybe someday you'll look up,**_

_**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**_

Tohru trotted to the kitchen to put away the fresh groceries, but paused, looking puzzled as she looked out into the small dining area.

"It feels like…someone else should be here…"

It was not her mother (though of course she missed her)- but a stronger feeling of…_emptiness._

_That's strange…_Tohru thought, trying to place it.

Glancing at a clock though, she jumped. "OH NO!! I'll be late!! I've got to hurry!"

She raced out of the kitchen to get ready for work.

* * *

Yuki walked along wearily. He took many of these now, unable to bear the darkness of that house; though Hatori told him it was bad for his condition to go out even in winter, he didn't care. At this point he even would have felt better to have that stupid cat around to argue with.

A flash of brown passed him, but he didn't turn-he knew it was her. She had been in too much of a rush to see him.

**  
**_**You won't cry for my absence, I know-**_

As much as he wanted to call her back, he knew he couldn't. The memories weren't hidden very well, and he didn't think he could handle the pain of her forgetting all over again.

_**You forgot me long ago.**_

Yuki tightened his fist. _But…I'm so selfish…_

_**Am I that unimportant…?**_

_**Am I so insignificant…?**_

…_I-no, all of us- didn't want her to forget._

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

* * *

As he had done hundreds of times, Kyo slammed his fist into the wall.

"Why?!" He shouted, though no one was around to hear. "Why did you have to make her forget?!" He sank down to the ground, his voice dying to a mere murmur. "Why did you have o take away the one person…."

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice**_

"…who meant everything?!" He jumped up again, slamming his fist again into his now lifelong prison.

_**You won't try for me not now**_

"I wanted her to remember," He whispered, "so I would know that at least one person remembers I exist…" His voice trembled_…But is that too much to ask?_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

* * *

Yuki looked up at the apartment as he passed the building. He knew which one was hers-he remembered picking it out himself, to make sure she would be able to live comfortably. A light had been left on, and Yuki smiled sadly as he saw it. It was just like her to do something like that.

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

He frowned as he looked in the direction she usually went to work. He remembered Akito's exact orders: _"You may only take care of her immediate needs, and then you are to never talk to her again."_

Yuki wondered why now he had let them even do that. To torture them, no doubt.

And though he was told never to talk to her again, he couldn't help but worry about her. How was she doing now that she was by herself again?

_**I know what you do to yourself,**_

_**I breath deep and cry out,**_

"_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

Yuki looked at that small, frail light once more, before turning to head back to the main house.

* * *

Kyo slid all the way to the floor, staring up at the ceiling, though it was too dark to really see it.

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**_

_**Knowing you don't care**_

His body was too weak, too tired, to care anymore.

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

_**I'll wake without you there**_

Kyo closed his eyes. At least if he fell asleep he could dream of her, no matter how bitter it would be when he woke.

_**Isn't something missing?**_

"Tohru…"

_**Isn't something…**_

* * *

Tohru paused in her work. She felt as though someone had just called her name…

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't something…**_

* * *

Aneko: I kind of ad-libbed the last two lines, but oh well. I didn't repeat the chorus because it works better for me this way. I know it's depressing, but I had to write a songfic for this song.

There's no time skips anywhere, they're just switching point of view.


End file.
